Total Drama: Game Over!
by Athena Balasko
Summary: 18 teenagers shall compete in video game themed challenges for the grand prize of one million dollars! Who will choke up, who will hook up, who will break up, and who will throw up? Prepare for the most epic season of Total Drama yet!
1. Prologue

The director, calmly sitting in his chair watched over the filming of a commercial. He sipped his coffee and ordered, "Hurry up! This commercial is huge, so look alive people!" Sure enough, interns and cameramen rushed about trying to make everything look perfect. The director finished his coffee and threw the cup into the trash. He snapped his fingers and a very nervous intern came with a full coffee. The director took a sip of it and spewed it into the intern's face. "What is this, pee?" The intern shook his head vigorously and claimed, "N-no sir. J-j-just decaf." The director groaned. "I didn't order for decaf, I ordered regular with vanilla flavoring!" The director looked at the cup and cringed. "And this cup has Celine Dion on it. Get rid of it!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" the intern said and ran off with the coffee. The director rubbed his temples as the star of the commercial stepped forward. The star tsked the director and claimed, "Interns these days. How're things going here?"

"Things are going," the director replied, running a hand through his green mohawk. "I'm not very surprised that you're forcing teens to go through this hellhole again." The star, a.k.a. Chris McLean chuckled and replied, "You know me, Duncan. I love making people go through hell and back." Duncan rolled his eyes and Chris chuckled again. Then Chris asked, "So how's that baby of yours coming?" Duncan shrugged and said, "Well, with Courtney pregos, she's still as bitchy as ever." Chris nodded. The ex-CIT was often bitchy but now with a baby she's probably the living embodiment of hell.

Once everything was prepared, Chris took a seat in one of the two lovely armchairs on the set. Chris noticed the other armchair and asked, "Yo, Duncan! What's up with the other chair?" Duncan took a sip of his coffee and ignored him, instead asking the nearest intern, "Where's the other host?"

"Other host?" Chris cried, fearing for the worst. Sure enough, a blonde woman in a red dress sat in the other chair. "No. No, no, no, no, no! I will NOT be paired up with this bitch!" The woman, a.k.a. Blainely, mockingly replied, "Oh, Chrissy. I'm not that bad, am I?" She reached out and squeezed his cheek. "DUNCAN!" cried Chris, slapping Blainely's hand away. The director in question shrugged and said, "The drama between you two will give us better ratings." Chris groaned and Blainely took out her hand for a handshake. "With that in mind, may the best host win, Chrissy?" Chris grinned evilly and shook her hand, "Sure thing, _Mildred_." Blainely groaned and Duncan started the countdown.

"Ready...and...ACTION!"

* * *

**Chris: Hello, folks, I'm everybody's favorite TV show host, Chris McLean: host of the past 5 seasons of Total Drama.**

**Blainely: And I'm Blainely: pretty girl and host extroadinaire!**

**Chris: This coming summer, 18 high school kids ages 16-18 have the chance to compete in our newest, hottest, and most dramatic season of Total Drama yet!**

**Chris/Blainely: Total Drama Game Over!**

**Blainely: Total Drama Game Over is sure to be exciting, thrilling, suspenseful, and of course dramatic!**

**Chris: And the winner of TDGO will receive $1,000,000! So send your applications to 5001 Wawanakwa Drive, P.O. Box 613!**

**Blainely: And may the most dramatic teen win!**

* * *

Yes, indeedy, folks. This is Total Drama Game Over! No more teens are needed for this season of Total Drama. So for those of you not competing, just sit back, relax, and watch the drama unfold, because there is going to be plenty of it!


	2. A Beautiful Moon

In the middle of nowhere stood a large, ugly, abandoned warehouse. Its windows broken, the paint is chipped, and spiderwebs filled the cracks in the walls. It definitely does not look like an ideal set for a TV show, yet there stood Chris McLean and Blainely in their normal attire, smiling their charming smiles at the camera. "Hello, world, and welcome to our next season of Total Drama!" said Blainely. "I'm everybody's favorite hostess, Blainely, and this is-"

"I can introduce myself!" cried the other host. Smiling, he pushed Blainely out of the way and said, "And I'm Chris McLean, host of the past Total Drama seasons! We're coming to you live from the middle of nowhere at this old warehouse. Why? Let me explain." Blainely pushed Chris out of the way and said, "NO, let me explain!" Before Chris could respond, Blainely continued from where Chris left off. "This is our newest season of Total Drama, titled Total Drama Game Over. And this warehouse behind me, isn't exactly what you might think it is. But we'll get to that later. Now, the rules of this season are-" But Chris interrupted her again, pushed her out of the way, and continued from where she left off.

"The rules of this season," Chris explained carefully as if he was talking to a two year old, "are still the same. The competitors will be divided into two different teams. Once they are in teams they will compete as teams in certain challenges. The team who wins the challenge gets immunity, but the team who loses must go through an elimination ceremony where each player but one will receive the 'Game Card of Safety'. The player who does not get the 'Game Card of Safety' is the player who is eliminated, selected by his or her own teammates. The eliminated player must then immediately go to the Deletion Shaft of Loserdom where they will be kicked out of the competition. And they can never come back...ever!" Blainely then stood next to Chris and said, "Why look, here comes the tour bus we rented with all the competitors inside!"

Sure enough, eighteen teenagers soon piled out of the bus, all carrying their luggage. Some looked happy, some looked annoyed, and one even looked evil (you know who you are). The girls in the crowd were directed towards Blainely and the boys were directed to Chris. The introductions were as follows:

**Blainely: Here are the girl competitors who will be competing. Please introduce yourselves.**

**Evan (blonde w/ green eyes): Hi, I'm Evangeline, but everybody calls me Evan.**

**Alice (black hair w/ green eyes): I'm Alice. And get that camera out of my face!**

**Kitty (minty green hair w/ hazel eyes): I'm Kat, but everybody calls me Kitty!**

**Ri (long hair w/ brown eyes): I'm Rina, but call me Ri.**

**Tenma (blue hair w/ blue eyes): Hi! I'm Tenma, and I'm so excited to be here!**

**Brooke (pink hair w/ green eyes): My name's Brooke.**

**Tulia (red hair): My name's Tulia.**

**Arlandria (black and pink hair): Hi, I'm Arlandria. By the way, has anybody seen the Woman in Black?**

**Vina (braided brown hair w/ brown eyes): Hello! My name is Revina, but everybody calls me Vina.**

**Kiki (black hairw/ purple eyes): S'up everybody! Kiki's in the house!**

"And that's all of our girl competitors! Hope you enjoy being here!" Blainely said cheerfully. Alice looked at the warehouse and replied, "Doubtful." Chris then stepped in and claimed, "And here are our guys!"

**Big I (spiky brown hair w/ brown eyes): Hey, I'm Ian. But call me Big I.**

**DJ (brown hair w/ blue eyes): I'm Devon, but call me DJ.**

**Dominic (red hair w/ glasses): Hi, I'm Dominic.**

**Syds (blonde w/ gray eyes): I'm Sydney, but call me Syds. Hey, who just asked about the Woman in Black?**

**Edward (blonde w/ blue eyes): Greetings, my name is Edward.**

**Raph (black hair w/ blue eyes): Hey, I'm Raph.**

**Drew (brown hair w/ brown hairs): I'm Drew. And if you guys know what's good for you, ****you'd stay away from Vina, my sister.**

**Johnnyboy (brown hair w/ brown eyes): I'm Johnnyboy. And Drew, I have no idea what you're talking about (waves at Vina).**

"And that's all of our competitors! Ladies, gentlemen, and Blainely, if you will now just follow me inside the warehouse, we can begin our competition!" Chris said as he walked inside. The teens and Blainely began to follow. Arlandria caught up to Syds and said, "Hey, I asked about _The Woman in Black_. Have you seen it?" Syds smiled at the girl and replied, "Of course I did! It was so freaky! It totally reminds me of this one ghost story I heard when I was five! I literally peed my pants!" Arlandria and Syds soon started a conversation right then and there.

The warehouse looked dark and dank when they walked inside. But as soon as the doors closed behind them, the entire place was lit up with blue and green UV lights that ran as straight lines vertically, horizontally and almost every which way, making all white clothes glow in the light. "Cool," Drew muttered under his breath.

"Yes...cool indeed," said Chris who came in behind the teenagers. Chris changed out of his normal apparel and into a black suit with two neon green stripes stretching vertically across his coat and pants. Blainely also changed: instead of her usual red dress, she is dressed in a little black dress with one neon blue stripe running vertically up the side. "Welcome to the set, gamers. This is where you will be competing, eliminating, and one of you will be winning the grand total of one million dollars," she explained haughtily.

"But before we declare a winner, let's show you gamers around this place. Starting with the confessionals." Chris gestured to an upstanding Wii remote® that was about seven feet high. "Just step into the Wii remote like so," Chris opened the door by pressing the power switch at the bottom which opened a door on the side of the remote, "and speak to your heart's content. Whose up first?"

**-static-**

**Alice: (sarcastically) Cool...a Wii remote confessional. Really original.**

**-static-**

**Drew: I feel like this game is in the bag. Why? 'Cause I'm a gamer. And guess who else is a gamer? Nobody!**

**-static-**

**Vina: Drew is probably bouncing off the walls with this whole video game themed show. I told him that he was going to have fun with this show...and I was right! Ha! Told you so Drew! All of the other competitors seem nice and Johnnyboy is really cute...but his shirtless-ness might be a distraction...(sigh) oh well.**

**-static-**

"You can come to the confessional as often as you'd like," explained Chris as he pressed the power switch at the bottom and the door closed. "But only if you have some really juicy stories to tell." Blainely interjected, "Or feelings for that matter." Chris and Blainely then showed the teens to another area that looked like Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii®. "This is the food hall where you will eat delicious meals, courtesy of everybody's favorite angry guy, master Chef!" On cue, Chef appeared from behind a door and glared at all of the teens.

**-static-**

**Johnnyboy: If I know Chris, then I know he's kidding when he said 'delicious'. Man, I hate that guy!**

**-static-**

Chef approached the teens in his black body suit with neon red stripes running all around the suit. "Listen up, maggots!" he cried. "This is not your typical cafeteria where you can eat whatever the hell you want!"

"Chef! Language!" Chris cried. "Bloody annoying little brat," Chef mumbled before continuing. "This is _my_ food hall where you eat what I make! No ifs, ands, or buts! Got it?" Raph quickly seperated himself from the group and asked, "Hey, Chef! What about this kind of but?" Without any warning, Raph turned around and gave Chef, Chris, Blainely, and all of the teens a beautiful moon. Vina, Chris, and Blainely screamed and covered their eyes at the sight while the rest of the teens laughed their own butts off. Chef, however, was not amused. He simply turned around and walked away, mumbling about the "ingrateful little morons." Chris cried, "Raph! Put that away, man! Nobody wants to see that!" Raph only shrugged and pulled his pants back up. Chris sighed in relief and said to the teens, "Alright gamers, settle down and get some lunch in. After lunch is your first challenge."

Evan protested, "But we don't have our teams yet." Chris shrugged and said, "We'll deal with that later. Now eat up kiddies!" Chris and Blainely left the food hall while Chef came out with bowls of gruel. He dished them out to the teens except Raph. "Hey man, where's my food?" Raph complained. Chef chuckled evilly before giving Raph his bowl and then adding a roasted rat on top of Raph's already disgusting bowl.

**AN:**

**So there you have it! Sorry the first chapter took so long, I was trying to figure out how to introduce the characters without going too painfully into detail. I will add some more detail into the characters later, but for right now we're just getting started. So here's the deal: almost every chapter will be a challenge. I will write out the challenge and whoever wins or loses as I see fit. Afterwards, there will be an elimination chapter, where the losing team will _PM_ me their vote. Not review, _PM_! The player with the most PMs is out of the competition, yadda yadda yadda. Followed by the elimination chapter, depending on how I feel, I may add an extra chapter as to the life of the teens remaining behind the scenes. I hope that makes sense...anyways, good luck to everybody and get ready for the first challenge! MUAHAHAHA! **


	3. Challenge 1: Boxing with Outfoxing!

**-static-**

**Evan: This is the most disgusting lunch EVER! I envy the people who don't have to eat like this.**

**-static-**

**Raph: That was so much fun mooning everybody! But I guess that's why Chef gave me that roasted rat to eat. Oh well, it was better than the gruel.**

**-static-**

"Gamers!" shouted Chris' voice over a speaker. "When you're finished with lunch, follow Blainely to your first challenge!" The teens quickly got away from their lunches which were starting to come alive and saw Blainely at the entrance to the food hall, still in her black dress. "Remind me why _I'm_ doing this," she mumbled to herself before smiling at the competitors and then led the way away from the food hall to what looked to be a boxing arena. "What the- we're boxing?" Kiki asked, disgusted. "I don't really have a problem with that," Big I responded. Kiki was about to say something back but Chris cut her off. "Not quite," he said. He joined the group while Blainely walked to one of two booths sitting diagonally across from each other at the corners of the arena. "Welcome to your first challenge: Boxing with Outfoxing!" Johnnyboy grinned at the sound of this. "Two competitors shall step into a booth and fight in a virtual boxing match, controlling these two boxers!" Chris pointed out the boxers in the arena, ready to fight. Well, almost. One of the boxers lifted its helmet to reveal an intern.

"Uh, Mr. McLean? I'm not so sure I wanna do this," the intern complained. The other intern lifted his helmet and said, "Yeah, I don't wanna get hurt." "Ah, quit whining you babies!" Chris ordered and so the interns sighed ruefully and put their helmets on. "Anyhoo," Chris continued, "You guys will be fighting each other two at a time."

"What do we get if we win?" asked Brooke. "Oh, you'll see." Chris responded before ordering, "Johnnyboy! Raph! You're up first!"

**-static-**

**Dominic: I'm not so sure about boxing. Even if I'm the one not fighting. But fortunately, brain over brawn will win the day! I hope...**

**-static-**

**Johnnyboy: I'm a looker, not a fighter. But I'm a _clever_ looker. Let's see if I can outfox this prankster.**

**-static-**

Once Johnnyboy and Raph were set with their controllers, they awaited for Chris who was now dressed as a referee. Chris quickly gave the one and only rule to the match: "No fighting fair." Then a bell was heard and the fight began.

Raph began swinging at Johnnyboy, starting to get a feel for the controller, but then Johnnyboy suddenly kicked him out of the blue. Raph was knocked to the ground, but was soon back on his feet. Raph went at Johnnyboy this time, swinging his fists left and right, but Johnnyboy only pushed him to the ground.

**-static-**

**Johnnyboy: This is getting too easy!**

**-static-**

Raph took a breath and observed his surroundings. He was going too fast, not thinking straight. He realized that. Johnnyboy was definitely one who looked like he plays his cards well. _Let's see what happens when I try to cut the cards_, Raph thought. Raph ran at Johnnyboy again, like the two times before, but as Johnnyboy tries to punch him, Raph jabs at Johnnyboy, then grabs Johnnyboy and with all the strength he can muster, throws Johnnyboy to the ground and sits on him. The bell rings quickly and Chris claims, "Raph wins the match!" The teens, who were watching the match from the stands, cheered for Raph as both boys stepped out of their booths.

Both boys were covered in sweat, so Vina and Tenma got towels for them. Raph goes to Johnnyboy and says, "Good match, bro. No hard feelings, right?" He takes out a hand to shake it. Johnnyboy smirks and takes Raph's hand in a shake, saying, "Sure."

**-static-**

**Johnnyboy: Hard feelings? No. Revenge? Yes.**

**-static-**

"Next up," Chris called, "Drew versus Kiki!" Kiki inwardly groaned but saw Big I smiling at her and she smiled back. Drew stood from his spot in the stands to go but Vina grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Good luck bro!" she said cheerfully. Drew only mumbled his 'thanks' and went inside his booth.

**-static-**

**Drew: This is going to be so easy. I've got PunchOut® for Wii and I always win against the toughest computer foe Sandman. Kiki looks like she's never broken a fingernail in her life!**

**-static-**

Sure enough, Drew beats Kiki with a straight power shot which sends her boxer flying out of the arena. Following the easily won match Edward beat Vina, Tulia beat Arlandria, and Dominic beat Syds. Syds left his booth dejected when Arlandria went to him with a towel and a hug. "It's okay, Syds. I lost too." Syds smiled at her and they began chatting more.

**-static-**

**Syds: Arlandria is a really cool gal. Sure, she wears that corset dress, but she looks really pretty in it. Plus, she's the only girl I know who still looks in a mirror after watching _The Woman in Black_. You've gotta give her props for that!**

**-static-**

**Arlandria: Syds is a really nice guy. I mean, sure, he carries around an orange toboggan out of all things, but he's really nice. And cute (blushes).**

**-static-**

"Okay, gamers! We're done! Everybody meet me in the center of the arena!" cried Chris after he declared the winner of the last match. Soon, all 18 teens were in the arena, awaiting what Chris has to say. Finally, Chris said, "Okay, ladies and germs! I have the results! Would the following people please step to my right! Raph, Drew, Edward, Tulia, Dominic, Brooke, Tenma, Kitty, and Evan." Said teens did so. Chris continued, "You guys not only won your boxing matches, but also you guys are now the winner's circle, a.k.a. your team! From henceforth, you guys shall be known as...(insert drum roll)...The Green Sonics!" Tenma bounced around excitedly.

"Ooh! The Green Sonics! That's such a cool name!" Drew was also slightly happy. But for a different reason.

**-static-**

**Drew: Everybody knows that Sonic is the best video game character out there. So being a Green _Sonic_ really works well for me.**

**-static-**

Blainely then turned to the other teens and said to them, "The rest of you: Johnnyboy, Kiki, Vina, Arlandria, Syds, DJ, Big I, Ri, and Alice. You guys, a.k.a. the losers circle, shall henceforth be known as...(insert drum roll here)...The Blue Warriors!" Big I shrugged and said, "That's cool," as he fistbumped DJ. Johnnyboy also shrugged.

**-static-**

**Johnnyboy: So what, I got the loser's pick. But since I'm on the team of losers, that means it's easy pickings for me. I'll just pick them off one by one and then I'll get rid of those loser Sonics. Starting with that good for nothing Raph!**

**-static-**

Chris smirked evilly at the Blue Warriors and said, "Warriors, you guys are the losers of your virtual boxing matches. Therefore, one of you is going home tonight." Everybody (including Blainely) gasped.

**-static-**

**Evan: Wow...that's just harsh.**

**-static-**

**Drew: I really hope Vina doesn't go home. She annoys me to death, but she's still my sister.**

**-static-**

Blainely whispered loudly to Chris, "We didn't decide for this to happen..." Chris whispered back and said, "No worries, I got this." Chris then gestured for the Blue Warriors to follow him and said to Blainely, "Blainely, why don't you show the Green Sonics to their homely little abode?" Blainely was going to object, but changed her mind and led the Green Sonics away. Chris then turned to the Warriors and said, "Alright, dudes. Either one of you goes home, or...you all vote for Blainely to get off!"

"But she's a hostess, isn't she? We can't vote off a host!" Vina protested. Alice turned to Vina and asked, "Would you rather be voted off?" No response. "Didn't think so." Chris then showed the Warriors where the elimination ceremony was and said, "Remember: it's either Blainely or the Warriors loses a member. Your call." With that, Chris left to go change into his Tron-inspired attire.

**AN:**

**Blue Warriors, I think I know who is going, but because it'll only be fair, PM (meaning Private Message) me your vote and, once I have all the votes, somebody will be going down the Deletion Shaft of Loserdom. Your call!**


	4. Elimination 1: Banishment!

_Meanwhile, off set..._

"This is crazy, man," Duncan frowned at Chris.

"Dude, I told you. I can't work with Mildred. She's not really that good of a host and, quite frankly, she doesn't look that good either." Chris replied snootily. Duncan rolled his eyes and was about to retort when his cellphone rang. He answered it and asked, "Hello?" Then: "Oh hey, Farticus. Uh-huh. Really? Alright, I'll tell him." Duncan shut off the call and told Chris, "That was the CEO of the company. He said he agrees with you and Blainely can be voted off if the campers eliminate her." Upon hearing the news, Chris rubbed his hands together evilly and said, "Thank you Owen! Muahahaha!" With that, Chris left to go to eliminate a certain host.

_Elimination Ceremony_

The Blue Warriors were now seated on small stools facing a digital fireplace. Both Chris and Blainely enter in their Tron-inspired outfits, and Chris was holding a tray with game cards on it. Despite what Chris had told them earlier, some of the campers were still nervous.

**-static-**

**DJ: I didn't get to do much so far, and plus I got beat by a nerd! I really need that million dollars, dude. **

**-static-**

**Kiki: I may look like I've yet to break a fingernail, but one: that is just one thing you do not want to do. And two: you ain't seen nothing yet. If I'm eliminated this early, I'm going to be so humiliated!**

**-static-**

**Ri: All of the other competitors here are super nice! And Johnnyboy is so cute...(sigh)...I hope I don't get sent home too early.**

**-static-**

"Blue Warriors, welcome to your first elimination ceremony. These here," Chris gestured to the game cards on his tray, "are the Game Cards of Safety. All of the team members but one will receive a Game Card of Safety. The gamer who does not receive a Game Card must immediately go over there," Chris pointed to the tube over in the corner, "to the Deletion Shaft of Loserdom. You simply step inside a tube," An intern walked over to the tube to demonstrate, "and I will press this button here which will send you out of Total Drama Game Over." Chris pushed the button and the floor in the tube gave out under the intern. The intern screamed as he fell and the floor came back in. "Furthermore," Chris added, "Once you have gone down the Deletion Shaft of Loserdom, you can never come back. EVER!"

Blainely, who had stood by and looked pretty during all of this, happened to look at Chris' tray to find, not eight, but nine game cards.

"Um, Chris?" Blainely asked innocently. "If one of the competitors is going home, then why are there nine game cards?" Chris smiled evilly and replied sweetly, "Because, dear Blainely, none of the competitors are going home. YOU ARE!"

As if on cue, interns grabbed Blainely and threw her into the shaft, locking her inside so she couldn't get out. Blainely tried to break the walls but it was no good, the walls were unbreakable. "CHRIS!" Blainely screamed. "I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Chris only chuckled and pushed the button, sending Blainely down the dark shaft below.

Ri tried to look down the shaft but couldn't really see anything, so she asked, "Hey, Chris, what's at the bottom of the shaft anyway?" Chris only smirked and replied, "Trust me, you don't wanna know." Then he turned to the camera and said,

"Who will be the next to fall down the Deletion Shaft of Loserdom? Who will try to hook up, and who will throw up? Find out on our next episode of Total Drama Game Over!"

**A/N:**

**Okay, only 4 members vote? I really hope this doesn't become a pattern in the future. Well, guys, Blainely's gone, but someone will be going home next time, so be prepared! **


	5. Challenge 2: Pac and Whac part 1

'Abode' would be a loose term for the conditions in which the gamers were now sleeping. There were two of them: one green for the Green Sonics and the other was blue for the Blue Warriors. On the outside, they looked pretty cool: black like the rest of the set with vertical and horizontal lines running across the abodes, one abode had green lines and the other had blue, for obvious reasons. On the inside, however, is another story entirely. The inside of the dwellings looked like man caves: with trays of rotten pizzas, sour soda drinks, and much more garbage on the floor than you can imagine. There were game posters all over the walls and, worse, there were only 4 beds per room. So one or two people had to sleep on the floor in their respective rooms. The dwellings were even named: The Green Hideaway and the Blue Refuge. Despite these inconveniences, everybody was sound asleep, but they wouldn't be for long.

Chris was outside of the dwellings with a megaphone in one hand and an airhorn. Before anybody knew it, Chris blew the airhorn, then yelled into the megaphone, "5 AM WAKEUP CALL! WOOHOO!" Then he ran away as fast as he could before anybody could think to throw something at him.

"Damn it, Chris. Now I kind of wish we didn't get rid of Blainely," DJ mumbled under his breath, but Big I heard him.

"Dude, don't even go there! We don't want a reason for her to come back!" Big I proceeded to hit him with a pillow to make sure that he shut up. DJ only threw the pillow back and gave his friend the finger before rolling out of his bed.

Soon, all eighteen gamers were in the dining hall, groggily eating their breakfast or what looked to be breakfast. Bored out of his mind, Raph decided to pull one on Chris as revenge for waking them up so damn early.

**-static-**

**Raph: Why the heck would Chris wake us up at 5 in the morning? I don't wake up until 10, even on school days! I need to find some way to teach him a lesson, prankster style. The problem is though, how do I do it?**

**-static-**

Chris soon entered the dining hall with a very smug smirk on his face, but that smirk was soon wiped off his face when a bowl of breakfast mush came flying into his face. For a few seconds, nobody moved. Then, everybody except Chris cracked up laughing. Even Chef was smiling in amusement. Chris, however, was far from amused. He hastily began wiping the stuff off of his face and whined, "Ew, gross! Who did that? Gah, that's disgusting!"

Kiki only stood up proudly and said to Chris, "That's for waking us up at 5 in the morning," then she calmly sat back down. A chorus of "Aw, yeah!"s and "Way to go Kiki!"s filled the room, and everybody on Kiki's team gave her a high five each. She even got high fives from the other team as well. Chris finally got all of the stuff and said hatefully, "Well, because of that disgusting deed, the Blue Warriors now gets a disadvantage in today's challenge!"

**-static-**

**Kiki: I had to do it! Waking me up at 5 in the morning, ha! Chris has got some nerve.**

**-static-**

**Johnnyboy: Kiki's stronger than I thought. Not like it really matters.**

**-static-**

**Raph: I have a prank too! But, um, Kiki kind of beat me to it. **

**-static-**

After breakfast, Chris led the two teams to what looked like a maze with two entrances. One was green and the other was blue.

"Gamers," Chris explained, "Today's challenge is a little something I like to call _Pac and Whack_. The rules are simple, but the gameplay is not, so pay attention!" Chris glared at Drew who was busy playing a game on his portable game system. Tulia elbowed Drew who glared at her, but then got the message and put his game away. "Now then," Chris continued, "Here are the rules: each team has its own colored flag which matches the team's colors. Both flags are placed in the center of this maze. The team who can recover that flag and bring it back first is the winner. But, there are certain obstacles in your way. For instance, your four enemies: Red, Pink, Cyan, and Orange. These four enemies will go around the maze searching for you and will be 'eating' every last one of you. So, don't fall behind. However, should you fall behind, you can use these to protect yourselves." Chris pulled out a little orange dodgeball with the show's logo on it. "These dodgeballs, should you throw them at an enemy, will make the enemy go away. But, you only have two per team, so use them wisely. Also, there will be little cherries floating around in the maze. These cherries will either help you or hurt you. With that in mind, teams, here are your dodgeballs." Chris then proceeded to give Ri and Tenma two dodgeballs each.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Tenma said to her team. "Oh, and one more thing," Chris said, "Because of that unnecessary prank this morning," he glares at Kiki, "the Green Sonics will have a one minute head start. Green Sonics, go line up at the green entrance!" The team all stood in one continuous line, from left to right: Edward, Brooke, Raph, Evan, Tenma, Drew, Kitty, Tulia, and Dominic.

**-static-**

**Drew: Pac-Man's the easiest game in the world. I've played it, like, one million times before I got my portable game system. I've got this in the bag!**

**-static-**

**Brooke: I'm so ready to do this! Bring it on Chris!**

**-static-**

"Ready, Sonics?" Chris asked. Then he started the countdown, "Set...GO!" And off went the Sonics.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, don't have much to say here...tune in to Part 2!**


	6. Challenge 2: Pac and Whac part 2

"Ready, Sonics?" Chris asked. Then he started the countdown, "Set...GO!" And off went the Sonics.

Immediately, all the Sonics ran into the maze in a big crowd and into their first fork in the maze.

"Which way do we go?" asked Dominic. Edward looked to both sides and answered,

"We should go to the right." Drew shook his head and argued, "No way! The quickest way to the center goes left, right, right, right, left, right, left. We should go left." Everybody in the team just stared at him blankly.

**-static-**

**Brooke: Okay, Drew plays way too many video games.**

**-static-**

**Tulia: Drew seems nice, but he's a little bit of a video game-aholic. **

**-static-**

"No! I say we go right!" Edward countered. Drew went up to Edward's face and argued, "No, left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Okay, that's one minute!" Chris claimed after he and the Warriors walked to the other side of the maze where the Warriors' entrance was. "Warriors, get lined up!" he ordered. The team obeyed, with the lineup as such: Kiki, Johnnyboy, Vina, Syds, Ri, Big I, Arlandria, DJ, and Alice.

"Ready..." Chris said slowly. "Set..." Even slower. "Wait for it..." Chris said all too slowly.

"Come on Chris!" Big I said impatiently. "I said WAIT FOR IT!" Chris yelled back. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then said coolly, "Go."

With haste, the Blue Warriors ran into the maze. Big I, being the one who loves challenges, immediately thought of a game plan. "Alright, here's what we'll do," he said, "Whenever we get to a fork in the road, we'll have Ri step out first to look out for any of the enemies. If there is one, then we'll either retreat or Ri can throw one of the dodgeballs." He looked to Ri questioningly, "Can you do that?" he asked. Ri smirked and replied,

"Bring it on."

Soon, the Blue Warriors arrived at the first fork in the road. Arlandria looked to both sides then asked Ri, "Okay, Ri, which way do you want to go?" Ri looked from left to right, contemplating. Then she claimed, "We should go left." And the Blue Warriors ran in that direction.

"We go right!" Edward said. Drew replied, "Look, I've been playing Pac-man since I was 5. I know this maze like the back of my own hand. We are definitely going left. It's the quickest way possible!"

"Would you both just SHUT UP!" yelled a voice from behind them. The boys turned to see Evan standing there with her arms crossed. Brooke stood by Evan and said, "We don't have time for this guys. We either pick a way or we lose. Do either one of you want to get sent home?"

No response. "Great! Then let's go right!" said Tenma cheerfully and the rest of the team followed, with Drew growling behind them.

_Meanwhile..._

Chris laughed evilly in his tent, watching all of the drama unfold through hidden spy cameras. Then he pushed a big red button and said, "Release the ENEMIES!"

_Back to the Warriors..._

The Blue Warriors ran left again and continued running when they suddenly heard a growling sound from behind them. They stopped and looked around. "What was that?" Vina asked, tugging onto Johnnyboy's shirt. DJ took a step towards the sound and said, "It sounded like it came from over here." Before anybody knew it, something big, nasty, and red ran to DJ and gulped him down in one gulp.

"RUN FOR IT!" cried Alice and the Blue Warriors minus one ran as fast as they could, with the enemy Red chasing them.

_The Green Sonics POV..._

"You never said you couldn't throw!" cried Kitty to Tenma as their team ran from the mean Cyan. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" Tenma apologized between breaths, clutching to their last dodgeball like no tomorrow. Suddenly, from behind them, there was a gasp. The Green Sonics turned to see that Evan tripped and fell. She turned to see Cyan approaching her fast. Without thinking, Drew took the last dodgeball, threw it, and hit Cyan square in the face. Cyan immediately changed into a dark blue color and faded away. Brooke helped up Evan and asked her, "Are you okay, Evan?" Evan nodded and said to Drew, "Thanks for the save. I appreciate it." Drew glanced at her for a moment. Then he snorted and turned away.

**-static-**

**Tenma: Well, thanks to Drew, we don't have any more dodgeballs. But it was soooooo cute how he saved Evan like that. I wonder if he likes her. They'd be so cute together!**

**-static-**

**Edward: Females are so typical. They think that just because a boy saves them it means the boy likes them. Drew was obviously playing for strategy. He's too much into video games to care about girls. I wonder what he thinks about boys though...**

**-static-**

Kitty looked around and asked, "So which way do we go now?" The team looked to see another fork, one going straight, and one going to the left. "I think we should go straight," suggested Tulia. The team heard a growl from behind them and Dominic said, "Well, we better choose fast."

"Then come on!" said Kitty as she ran straight and the others followed.

_The Blue Warriors..._

"Look!" cried Kiki. "A cherry!" She pointed ahead of them and, sure enough, a beautiful floating red cherry lurked. Kiki went to grab it but Syds stopped her. "Remember what Chris said? These cherries could either help us or hurt us," he reminded everybody. "Yeah, we shouldn't touch it," suggested Arlandria. "But how would we know unless we tried?" asked Ri. So, with that in mind, Kiki went to the cherry and touched it. Immediately, the cherry began moving away from them.

"The cherry's going to lead us to the center!" cried Vina excitedly and she and Kiki began following it closely. But obviously that was not the cherry's intentions. It led the two girls to the right where the enemy Pink showed up and gobbled up the two girls, while Red came in from behind and started to swallow down Big I. "Aah!" he cried. "Somebody help me!" Soon, Syds grabbed onto Big I, then Arlandria, and then Alice. Ri looked down at the dodgeballs, took one in her hand, and threw it at Red. It barely hit Red, but it was enough for Red to turn dark blue and disappear, just in time to save Big I.

"Thanks guys," said Big I, but the victory was short lived and soon the Blue Warriors had to start running away from Pink.

_The Green Sonics..._

"Look!" said Tulia. "A cherry!" Sure enough, there was a floating cherry, but it didn't look that great. It actually looked very sick. "Don't touch it," advised Edward. "It doesn't look safe." Dominic chimed in, "From my observations, the cherry looks very sick, which could mean bad news for us."

"But how will we know for sure?" Tulia asked and soon she touched the cherry. The cherry vibrated then turned into a dodgeball with the show's logo. "Sweet! Another dodgeball!" said Raph and he high fived Kitty. Suddenly, from behind them, the enemy Orange started charging at them, and swallowed up Brooke. "Run!" cried Drew and the Green Sonics burst into a sprint, taking a right at another fork.

_The Blue Warriors..._

Miraculously, the Blue Warriors managed to make it to the center, but they were blocked off by a door which seperated them from their flags. A nearby speaker turned on and Chris' voice came from it, saying, "Welcome to the center of the maze, Blue Warriors. On the other side of this door is your flag. Unfortunately, this door is locked and can only be opened by the keyhole on the door." Alice looked at the door and said, "The keyhole is a circle."

"Correct, Alice!" the speaker congratulated. "You need the dodgeball to get inside of the center."

"That's so easy!" exclaimed Johnnyboy as he took Ri's dodgeball and placed it into the center. But the door didn't open. The speaker came on again and said, "Hey! Dude! I said _the_ dodgeball, not _a_ dodgeball! You need to find the correct dodgeball in order to get in. Oh, and you better find it quick, because Pink is starting to catch up to you, fast!"

"Let's hide!" suggested Ri as they went and hid around the corner. Pink came to the center, couldn't find them, and left to go look. Right after Pink left, the Green Sonics came in contact with the door, literally. "It's the center! But how do we get inside?" asked Kitty. Dominic observed it for a while, then asked, "Where's the last dodgeball?" Tulia, who was holding the ball, gave it to Dominic and he pressed it into the keyhole. It fit. Johnnyboy saw all of this and whispered to his team, "Okay guys, when that door opens, we charge in, take our flag, and get out of here the quickest way possible. Got it?" Everybody else nodded in agreement.

Soon the door opened and, without another word, the Blue Warriors charged ahead of the Green Sonics and Johnnyboy claimed the flag. "Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?" cried Raph. Johnnyboy looked back and retorted, "Winning," before the Blue Warriors ran off and the Green Sonics close behind.

Chris stood at the entrance to the maze with a smug smirk on his face, his hands behind his back. DJ, Kiki, Vina, and Brooke were also standing with him, waiting patiently for their teammates. The Blue Warriors came first, with flag in hands. "We did it! We're the first ones back!" Arlandria cried as she and Syds hugged in celebration. The Green Sonics came in after that, panting like dogs. Chris came forward and said, "Well, congratulations. Most of you came out of that alive. Even though one team did make a pretty big mistake." He chuckled in that _you-are-such-idiots_ chuckle and Ri said, "What are you talking about? We got the flag and came back first!"

"Did you guys even check which flag you got?" Chris asked and he pointed to the flag. The remaining Blue Warriors were horrified to find that they had grabbed a green flag instead of a blue flag. Then, the Blue Warriors all glared at Johnnyboy, who gulped nervously.

**-static-**

**Johnnyboy: Um...oops? Heh heh. Is it getting hot in here?**

**-static-**

"Blue Warriors," Chris said, "I will be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight. Green Sonics, congratulations! You guys won!" The Green Sonics all cheered, even Brooke who was a little embarassed about being 'swallowed' by one of the enemies. "And because you won, you guys will be getting...a complementary makeover for the Green Hideaway, which includes an expansion and a hot tub." The Green Sonics cheered and ran off to go enjoy their new abode, but before he ran off, Drew gave Vina a very quick good luck hug and ran off.

_Later..._

Johnnyboy had gathered some 'friends' from his team and sat them down at the Blue Refuge. These 'friends' consisted of Syds, Arlandria, and Big I. He sat down with them and said, "Okay, guys. Who are we getting rid of tonight? I say we get rid of DJ."

"What? Why DJ?" Big I asked. "Because he was the first one who got swallowed." replied Johnnyboy. "But that's not his fault, Johnny," said Syds. "In fact, I think we should make our own decisions about who's going home." Johnnyboy shook his head and said, "Look. We're a team. And when one member of the team goes down, the whole team goes after. DJ goes home!"

"No way, man." said Big I. "DJ's cool. If anything, I think we should get rid of Vina."

"Are you kidding?" asked Syds. "Drew would kick our butts into next week. What if we decided to get rid of somebody who, oh I don't know, screwed over this whole challenge?" And he looked at Johnnyboy. "Or what about Kiki?" Johnnyboy asked smoothly. "She's weak," he suggested.

"Did you forget about this morning?" asked Arlandria. "We can't get rid of Kiki. That was awesome what she did this morning!"

"But did you forget the consequence?" Johnnyboy countered. Nobody said anything, only became lost in thought. Johnnyboy took a breath and said, "Look, guys. I'm only in it for the team. Remember that for tonight." And he left.

**-static-**

**Johnnyboy: Well that could have gone better. But either way, it's me or DJ! And I know for a fact, that DJ's got to go!**

**-static-**

**A/N:**

**Phew! Done! Okay, before I ask that the Blue Warriors send me their vote via PM, let me point out something. Lots of you asked that I include more characters in the story. Which is fine, that I understand. So I do so, in the best way that I can. But then I get all these reviews, and quite honestly, I found them very hurtful. They sounded very critical, not constructive. I'm not perfect, okay guys? And there is no way in h*** that I can include ALL of the characters without dying in the process? I'm not freaking J.K. Rowling, okay? And if you look at the episodes, not everybody talks in the show's episodes either! I appreciate constructive feedback, but lay off on the 'character involvement' okay? I will get to your characters, I promise! Now that that's out of the way, will the members of the Blue Warriors please send me their votes via PM? One other thing, starting tomorrow the 11th of July, I will be gone for 2 weeks on a road trip. So, just a heads up, there won't be any updates for a while. Adios!**


	7. Just a few hours before Elimination

It was a few hours before the elimination ceremony was supposed to start, and that meant Johnnyboy was running out of options.

**-static-**

**Johnnyboy: Okay, trying to convince those three earlier obviously didn't do so much good. I'll have to target other players then. **

**-static-**

Johnnyboy walked into the Food Court where Vina and Arlandria were talking. He smirked to himself and sat across from them.

"Well, hello fellow teammates," he said smoothly. Vina slightly blushed at the sight of him, but Arlandria seemed a little unsure of him due to earlier. Trying to look as handsome as possible, he asked, "Have you ladies voted yet?" Vina replied,

"No, because I'm still thinking." Arlandria shook her head and said,

"No. I'm still having a hard time deciding."

_Perfect_, Johnnyboy thought as he continued, "You know, I was talking to DJ earlier, and he told me about his ex-girlfriend." He then leaned in closer, as to tell a secret, and whispered, "He told me that he cheated on her at least three times and treated her very badly."

Both girls gasped in shock. How could DJ do something like that? "But," Vina said, "He seemed so nice." Arlandria, on the other hand, still seemed a little iffy. So, to top it all off, Johnnyboy said to her, "He also said that corset dresses make you look fat." Arlandria looked down as if in shame, then excused herself and left.

_Two down_, thought Johnnyboy as he bid Vina goodbye and left to the Food Court. He saw Arlandria and Syds talking and decided to eavesdrop.

"And he said that DJ said that corset dresses make me look fat!" Arlandria weeped as Syds looked at her in shock.

"How could DJ say something like that?" Syds asked as he hugged her sympathetically. Johnnyboy smirked and continued on his way. Three down, two to go.

Johnnyboy found Alice listening to some music on her green iPod at the entrance of the Blue Refuge. He smirked and walked closer. Alice glared at him as if to say, _I'm on to you_. But nevertheless, Johnnyboy continued until he stood right next to her. "Hello, Alice," he said politely. Alice only grunted in hello before going back to her music. He studied her carefully before saying, "You know, DJ once told me that anybody who doesn't have Skullcandy® headphones is a loser."

"What?" Alice growled, taking her Beats Audio® headphones out of her ears. Johnnyboy only acted casual and replied, "That's what I heard." He then walked away leaving Alice in rage.

**-static-**

**Alice: How can DJ say something like that? Beats is soo much better than Skullcandy!**

**-static-**

Last, but certainly not least, was little Ri. Johnnyboy spies her reading a book and goes to sit next to her. At first, Ri doesn't notice him, but then Johnnyboy clears his throat, getting her attention. Before she says anything, Johnnyboy compliments, "That looks like a very good book, Ri. Do you like it?" Ri, who isn't sure how to respond to this, just replies,

"Um...thanks. And, yeah, I love it." Johnnyboy looked at the page she was reading for a moment, then said, "DJ would probably tear it to shreds then. He hates books." Ri immediately slammed her book shut and held it to her protectively. Then, she ran into the girls' side of the Blue Refuge to hide it somewhere. Johnnyboy smirked and quietly said to himself, "Too easy."

**A/N:**

**Yay, our first non-competitive scene! Okay, Blue Warriors, if your character (besides John) is in this chapter, that means you have yet to vote. Come on people! It's already been, what, 2 weeks already! PM me your vote NOW! We need to keep the story alive people! Okay, I'm done ranting. Hasta la vista!**


	8. Elimination 2: For now

Once again, the Blue Warriors were at the Elimination Ceremony. But this time, one of their own will be going home. Chris, in his full out Tron-inspired suit, brought out a platter where eight game cards lay. He smirked and said,

"Gamers, it's been a long day. You guys worked your butts off trying not to get eaten, but in the end, you lost due to a rather stupid mistake." Johnnyboy glared at Chris but didn't say anything. "However," Chris noted, "There seems to have been some pretty nasty rumors going around. DJ, who knew you were heartless enough to say that Arlandria looks fat in corset dresses?" DJ, shocked, turned to his teammates and asked,

"When did I ever say that?" Nobody got the chance to answer, because Chris continued his well-known speech, "On this platter, gamers, are the eight Game Cards of Safety. If I call your name, then you will receive a Game Card of Safety and you are safe. The gamer who does not receive a game card must immediately go down to the Deletion Shaft of Loserdom and get 'deleted'. And they can never come back. EVER!" Nobody made a sound, so Chris announced, "The following gamers are safe:

Alice!

Ri!

Big I!

Kiki!

Vina!

Arlandria!

And last, but not least, Syds!"

Finally, there were only two competitors left: DJ and Johnnyboy.

**-static-**

**Ri: The tension at that moment was so thick you could literally cut it with a knife.**

**-static-**

**Vina: That was awful what DJ said. I hope he goes home!**

**-static-**

**Arlandria: Um..._did_ DJ ever say that? Ugh, I'm so confused!**

**-static-**

**Kiki: DJ did _not_ say that. He did _not_. Ooh, even if he doesn't get voted off, he's in big trouble!**

**-static-**

Chris looked between the two boys and claimed, "The final game card of the evening. Who will it go to? The screw up? Or the rumor boy?" Johnnyboy finally had enough and whined,

"Come on Chris! Dish it out already!" Chris rolled his eyes at the immaturity and finally said, "DJ." He threw the game card to DJ who gratefully accepted it. Some of the gamers glared at DJ while others cheered at the fact that Johnnyboy was out of the picture. Chris walked to Johnnyboy and said, "Sorry, John. You're out of here." Johnnyboy only smirked, walked calmly to the Deletion Shaft of Loserdom, and before Chris pushed the 'DELETION' button, Johnnyboy calmly warned, "For now."

Without another word, Johnnyboy fell down the shaft, his smirk still plastered on his face. Chris then turned to the other gamers and said, "Alright, Blue Warriors. You are now officially down one gamer. Now go get some sleepy time!" The competitors walked off as Chris closed the show: "Who will be the next to fall down the Deletion Shaft of Loserdom? Will the Blue Warriors get back on their feet? And will there be more _amore_? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Game! Over!"

_Later..._

As the female Blue Warriors got ready for bed, Kiki went to Arlandria.

"Hey girl, how you feeling?" Kiki asked. Arlandria shrugged and replied, "I'm okay now." Kiki smiled, hugged her, and said, "Well, don't you worry. DJ is going to pay for what he said. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." Vina overheard this and added,

"I'm with you Kiki!" The girls high fived each other and Arlandria asked, "Wait, we're friends now?" Kiki smiled and replied, "Well we're on the same team. Wouldn't hurt to be friends with you girls. Am I right?" Arlandria hugged her new friends in response. Just then, Ri and Alice walked in. Ri asked,

"Um, are we missing something?" Vina turned to the two and replied, "Yeah, we're all friends. Wanna be friends?" Ri smiled and nodded while Alice seemed a little iffy. Arlandria went to Alice and said, "Why not? It'll be fun!" Alice, defeated, only smiled and said, "Sounds like fun." And with that, the Blue Warriors girls fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:**

**Ta-da! Johnnyboy goes bye-bye! But now I gotta ask: 5 votes? Out of 9 total votes? I have nothing else to say to that except that I really hope that this pattern does not continue in the future. With that said, tune in to the next challenge! Until then!**


	9. Challenge 3: The Agelong Fight part 1

Chris stood in front of the Food Hall, his signature smirk plastered on his face. He brushed some imaginary dust off of his Tron outfit and explained, "Last time on Total Drama: Game Over! The gamers had to go through a real game of Pac-Man. Some gamers got eaten by the Enemies: excluding Evan seeing as she got saved by the real gamer Drew. Why? No one knows! Heh heh. Johnnyboy tried to lead his team in a courageous hit-and-run, but made a brutal mistake leading to his ultimate elimination. And I quote-en-quote: For now. Heh heh. Will there be romance? Will there be drama? And more importantly, will I ever get a raise?" A strange object was thrown at Chris from out of the camera's view and Chris shouted back, "I was kidding, darn it!" Then, he composed himself and said, "Find out now on Total! Drama! Game: Over!"

In the Green Hideaway, all of the gamers slept comfortably in their own deluxe beds. The complementary makeover of the Hideaway that they won turned out to be a real treat. The whole place just became so much more comfortable. In fact, so comfortable, that some of the dudes (more specifically Raph, Drew, and Dominic) fell asleep in the hot tub outside of their den, instead of going to their beds to sleep. Chris walked to the hot tub and whispered, "Aw, how cute. No-tuh!" He then pulled out an airhorn and, without warning, blew it into Raph's ear.

Instantly, all three guys jumped out of the hot tub to reveal pruned bodys from neck to toe. "Ew, dudes!" Chris whined. "You guys seriously need to dry up!" Dominic looked horrified as he asked Chris,

"Did we sleep in the hot tub?" Chris chuckled and affirmed, "Yep!" Then he ran around the dens like a maniac, blowing his air horn and screaming at the top of his lungs, "EVERYBODY WAKE UP NOW! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! THIS IS THE FIVE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING WAKE UP CALL! EVERYBODY GET UP NOW!" Then, he ran away as fast as he could to the Food Hall where Chef gave him a bottle of water and a smirk. Chris gulped down some water and claimed, "I love my job."

In the Food Hall, the gamers were eating their "breakfast" which consisted of slop, gruel, and a healthy portion of disgusting...er...meal. Then, Chris walked in, but making sure that nobody throws gruel at him this time. None of the teens bother, so Chris just smiles victoriously and says, "Good morning, gamers!"

"What's so _good_ about it?" asked Alice as she dumped her breakfast onto the floor. Tenma heard this from her table and frowned at Alice.

**-static-**

**Tenma: Don't get me wrong, I respect Alice, but her negative attitude is really starting to get me down. I'm here to party, not to mope!**

**-static-**

Chris smiled evilly and replied, "I'm so glad you asked, Alice. Could you and Tenma please come and stand by me please?" The teen girls looked confused, but obeyed. Chris then pulled out his watch and started counting down. "And in 3...2...1..." Suddenly, without warning, a giant gorilla crashed into the Food Hall, stole Kitty and Alice, and then crashed out of the hall. After that, chaos reigned supreme.

"What just happened?"

"Was that a giant monkey?!"

"Nah, it was an ape! I saw it!"

"Hello! We all saw it!"

"Does this have anything to do with the challenge?!"

Chris blew his favorite air horn which successfully shut the teens up. Then he put the horn away and explained, "In answer to the stupid question, yes, that has everything to do with your challenge. Yes, it was a giant ape. A specific ape in fact: what you just saw was Donkey Kong swooping in and stealing your teammates. Your challenge today is a little game called: The Agelong Fight against Donkey Kong. If you teams would be so kind as to follow me, we'll get this challenge started!"

The two teams of green and blue followed Chris to what looked to be a mix of an obstacle course and a climbing wall, starting with two ladders at the very bottom. Up at the very top were Tenma and Alice, both tied up to metal poles. As soon as he reached the ladders, Chris explained.

"Since the beginning of video games, Donkey Kong has played the role of a villain until very recently. However, this is a trip back in time to when Donkey Kong is still the king of villains, and it's your challenge to get your respective teammate back from Donkey's evil clutches!" Chris pointed to all the ladders on the course. "Climb up the ladders to the top, then bring your respective teammate back down in order to win the challenge. But be careful," he pointed to a bunch of barrels at the top left of the obstacle course, "Donkey Kong will do whatever necessary to stop you, including hitting you guys over the head with those barrels. So don't just climb. Think before you climb."

"Any questions?" he asked. Nobody said anything, so Chris said, "Okay, go line up at a ladder!" The Blue Warriors took the ladder on the left, and the Green Sonics took the one on the right. "Ready?" Chris asked. "Set...GO!"

**A/N:**

**Phew...done! This has been on the back of my mind, along with school coming up soon (wah! :'( ) and other things that needed to be done. R+R plz!**


End file.
